un deseo hecho realidad!
by Pansy Lincourt
Summary: todo parece ser un cuento de hadas para bella hasta que una serie violenta de acontecimientos atenta con su vida y la de sus seres queridos.quien es el culpable?que es lo que realmente pretende?.. una historia con un toque romantico y fuertes lazos de amo
1. 1 un dia de nieve diferente

**Un dia de nieve diferente**

**Las fiestas se acercaban…la época del año que menos me gusta; no se exactamente porque. Es más. Creo que hay varias razones; primero esta el hecho de que desde que tengo memoria nunca pase unas fiestas en familia y segundo, siempre me pasaba algo para navidad. Un año me caí de la silla intentando ponerle la estrella al árbol, otro casi me quedo electrocutada con las luces. Por esas razones no quería festejar más navidad, pero este año Edward me obligo a pasar la fecha en su casa.No estaba muy convencida de ir. Pero el y Alice me prometieron que seria un dia de nieve diferente…**

**Era 23 de diciembre. Aun no le había comprando nada a nadie así como esperaba que nadie me comprara nada.baje a forks y me dirigí a una pequeña tienda que tenia varias cosas de bazar y de electrónica. Quería hacer 4 grandes regalos y unos pocos más pequeños. Estuve ahorrando dinero durante 2 meses para poder comprarlos.**

**Primero a mi madre. A ella pensaba enviarle un ramo de rosas con un collar que había visto hace poco tiempo. A charle quería comprarle una caña de pescar nueva..En cuando a Edward….esto sonara cursi pero tenia pensado comprar uno de esos medallones en forma de corazón el cual se parte al medio y cada uno conserva una mitad. Obviamente no podía dejar de hacerles regalos a los demás miembros de la familia… a Jasper pensaba regalarle un CD que el dijo que no conseguía en los alrededores y que yo tenia de Phoenix. A alice pensaba darle uno de esos pequeños adornos que dicen "gracias por ser mi amiga" y a los demás simplemente les pensaba dar un pequeño adorno navideño con una tarjeta que dijera lo mucho que los quería. porque en realidad no sabía que mas comprarles, después de todo ellos tenían dinero de sobra.**

**Entré a la tienda, parecía que todo Forks estaba comprando los regalos de última hora. Tome un canasto y puse en el todo lo que quería…menos el regalo de Edward,mire indecisa..y si no le gustaba?. No estaba segura pero lo compre de todas formas y decidí que si veía que algo salía mal no se lo daría diciéndole que había olvidado su regalo en casa de charlie.**

**Luego de 15 minutos de espera en la fila, finalmente pude volver a mi monovolumen y tomar un poco de aire fresco, encendí el motor y baje la ventanilla. En ese momento comenzó a nevar..**

**Encendí el auto y note que había olvidado los regalos para el resto de mis amigos del instituto; pero como no los vería hasta dentro de una semana no me preocupe en comprarlos, me puse en marcha hacia casa para envolver los regalos. **

**Una vez allí note que Charlie aun no había llegado así que aproveche para envolver su regalo primero. Luego tome el que era para Edward; lo contemple por unos instantes y me lo imagine alrededor de su cuello y me sonroje. Me apresure a esconderlo solo por si se le ocurría espiarme.**

**La nieve hacia que el dia pareciera terminarse, solo eran las 6 de la tarde y ya parecía completamente de noche, pensé en el cansancio que seguramente soportaría al dia siguiente y comencé a dormirme cuando de repente sentí unos labios helados sobre los míos y desperté asustada.**

**-me asustaste!-. Dije cuando los labios de Edward se separaron de los míos.**

**-lo siento bella, es que quería darte un beso de buenas noches-. Volvió a besarme suavemente.- sabes que? Ya estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a esto.**

**-que suerte, yo aun no lo hago-. Conteste algo sarcástica.**

**-esta bien, te dejare dormir, mañana será un largo dia-. Me sonrió y paso sus frías manos por mis mejillas antes de marcharse.**

**Como era de esperarse al dia siguiente me levante al amanecer. Decidí ponerme unos jeans oscuros y una polera azul. Tome mi campera del perchero y coloque los regalos en la mochila; me recogí el cabello y baje a desayunar tranquila. Charlie aun dormía y yo supuse que Edward no llegaría hasta pasadas unas horas. Abrí el refrigerador para buscar un poco de leche y al voltear lo vi ahí, sentado en una silla, inmóvil.. Como si llevara horas allí. No me sorprendí tanto porque ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a sus apariciones repentinas.**

**-que haces despierta tan temprano? deberías dormir un poco mas.**

**-ya no tengo sueño, me sorprende que estés aquí a esta hora.**

**-no tienes porque "sorprenderte" deberías saber que paso todas las noches aquí.-me dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.**

**Me sonroje bastante al oír eso, es cierto..Siempre pasa las noches cerca mió vigilándome……cuidándome. Pensé en esto y mi corazón intento salirse de mi pecho. Como podía existir alguien tan perfecto?**

**-entonces nos vamos ya? O prefieres esperar para despedirte de Charlie?**

**-mmm….no, esta bien, vamonos, de todas formas en tu casa están todos despiertos-.no pude evitar decirlo sarcásticamente**

**Subimos a su flamante volvo y comenzamos el trayecto.**

**-dime bella…que quieres que te regale para navidad?**

**-sabes muy bien que no quiero nada….-. Dije un poco molesta ya que llevaba más de un mes preguntándome lo mismo**

**-estas segura? No hay nada que quieras? Algo tiene que haber…..**

**-lo único que quiero no me lo darás….quiero que me conviertas en lo que ustedes son! quiero estar eternamente con vos y lo sabes!**

**-entonces estoy de acuerdo contigo..No hay nada que pueda regalarte.-.note en su voz mas tristeza de la habitual… y me resistí a dejar caer una lagrima…**

**Edward condujo el auto x un sendero distinto pero no le dije nada. Supuse que el sabia a donde nos dirigíamos. Tomo un camino cubierto de nieve..Era hermoso. De repente nos detuvimos y antes que yo pudiera decir algo, el ya estaba abriéndome la puerta y ayudándome a bajar del auto.**

**-que hacemos aquí? donde estamos?**

**-se me ocurrió que antes de ir a casa podríamos quedarnos un rato viendo nevar-. Contesto mirando al cielo**

**-pero no esta nevando!!!!**

**-alice predijo que pronto comenzaría a hacerlo.**

**Y así fue, ambos nos sentamos y segundos despues unos pequeños copos caían sobre nosotros.**

**-sabes que? Los copos están tan fríos como tu piel..-. Abraza a Edward quien pareció sorprenderse bastante…a decir verdad, en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos el se había acostumbrado bastante a que haya mas "contacto físico" que antes. Eso me gustaba mucho ya que me sentía muy bien cada vez que sentía sus fuertes brazos rodeándome.**

**Permanecimos así, inmóviles bajo la nieve durante casi una hora. Era la primera vez que yo disfrutaba así de la nieve.**


	2. 2Nieve en mi corazon

**Capitulo 2:"nieve en mi corazon"**

**-te quiero-. Susurro Edward en mi oído**

**-no tanto como yo a ti-.le conteste. Luego de esto poso sus labios sobre los míos y nos mantuvimos así unos cuantos segundos.**

**-ya es hora de irnos a casa-.diciendo esto, me ayudo a levantarme, me abrazo por la cintura y caminamos despacio hasta el auto.**

**Nos sentamos sin decir nada y partimos hacia la casa de los cullen, yo estaba extasiada mirando el paisaje y Edward…..el estaba muy ocupado mirándome a mi creo…. No me anime a asegurarme, me sonrojaría mucho.**

**-oye bella….que quieres para navidad?**

**-otra vez lo mismo? Ya sabes que no quiero nada más que tu compañía por siempre-. Le conteste indirectamente, sus ojos parecían tristes, paso su brazo por sobre mi hombro y no dijo nada, yo apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro, sabia que no le molestaba a pesar de estar manejando.**

**-edward… dime porque no quieres convertirme?-.mi voz era solo un leve susurro**

**-no quiero condenarte, o quiero que dejes de ser humana por mi..Compréndeme, te amo demasiado.**

**Aun no comprendía sus palabras pero como ya llegábamos a su casa preferí no hablar más del tema…**

**Entramos a la casa, carlisle estaba leyendo, pensé que no nos había visto entrar pero me sorprendió cuando dijo "hola bella, te extrañábamos" a decir verdad aun no me acostumbraba a convivir con vampiros.**

**Subimos a la habitación de edward y pusimos un poco de música, nos sentamos en el sofá, me recosté apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de edward, era frió, pero me hacia sentir muy bien…me sentía completamente protegida.**

**-te amo-.dijo edward rompiendo el silencio**

**-yo también y lo sabes…y hay solo una manera para que te ame mas**

**-cual?-. x su voz note que estaba sorprendido**

**-conviérteme!!**

**-no lo haré-.después de esto me beso con fuerza, como conteniendo una lagrima.lo abrace… no tenia el valor de mirarlo a los ojos luego de esa pregunta.**

**-bella…que quieres para navidad?**

**Me enoje al oír de nuevo esa pregunta, me pare y lo mire con recelo**

**-sabes muy bien lo que quiero! Para que sigues preguntándome lo mismo? No voy a cambiar de opinión-. Salí de la habitación lo mas rápido que pude, ya no podía contener las lagrimas! salí llorando por el pasillo y entre en la habitación de alice.**

**Ella no se sorprendió por verme entrar, mas me abrazo..así éramos nosotras, nos hicimos tan amigas que no hacían falta palabras para entendernos.**

**No volví a ver a edward hasta la noche.**


	3. un copo de nieve para el corazon

**Capitulo 3. Un copo de nieve para el corazón**

**-bella es hora de que bajemos a cenar, es navidad, no estés así!-.me dijo Alice..Pero yo no le prestaba atención..solo pensaba en edward.**

**Mientras bajábamos las escaleras note que Alice había dicho algo extraño "vamos a cenar"..si ellos no comen..me asuste un poco debo admitir.pero mas me asuste cuando en el comedor vi una mesa llena de platos y cubiertos. Mire a Alice desconcertada y ella me guiño un ojo como respuesta, trague saliva, tenia miedo.**

**Me senté en una silla frente a Alice. Jasper y Rosalie ya estaban sentados en la otra esquina de la mesa.**

**Sin que yo lo notara edward se sentó a mi lado, fue tan rápido que casi sufro de un paro cardiaco cuando lo vi repentinamente tan cerca mió.**

**-me asustaste-. Dije colocándome una mano en el pecho.**

**-lo siento bella-.me contesto besandome suavemente la mejilla.-sigues enojada?**

**-no, lo siento mucho-.creo que al decir esto me sonroje bastante, pero no estoy segura.**

**Luego bajo carlisle, quien se sentó junto a Alice, frente a edward.yo estaba totalmente desconcertada. **

**Segundos después llego esme, cargando unas bandejas llenas de comida.**

**-que sucede?**

**-es nuestro regalo bella, por hoy intentaremos vivir como humanos normales, así que vamos a comer con vos. Te gusta la idea?-.esta vez era jasper quien había hablado.**

**-wow…. Es….es…..GRACIASSSS!!!!!!!!!!!-. no pude evitar soltar un grito de felicidad al ver que, como les pedí, no habían comprado nada pero me hacían muy feliz.**

**-eso no es todo bella, yo también tengo algo para ti, pero ya lo veras mañana.-edward me tomo por la cintura.-no es lo que vos querías pero creo que te va a gustar.**

**-si viene de ti seguro que me gusta-. Me limite a contestarle.**

**La cena transcurrió sin muchas mas cosas interesantes. Ya era casi media noche cuando Alice y jasper comenzaron a encender velas, traer algo para brindar y varios fuegos artificiales.**

**Se notaba que nunca habían celebrado una navidad así. Rompieron 3 botellas intentando sacar un corcho. Prendieron fuego una cortina cuando quisieron usar los fuegos artificiales.**

**Fue muy chistoso.**

**Ya faltaban tan solo unos minutos para la media noche, a decir verdad estaba muy emocionada. Carlisle me sirvió una copa a mi y otra a edward que estaba a mi lado.**

**-ya falta poco!!-.grito esme mirando su reloj.-5…4…..3…..2…..1….FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!-.grito emocionada.**

**Abrí mi mochila y empecé a repartir los regalos, todos parecían felices aunque en realidad no se si les habían gustado mucho.**

**-toma,-. dije entregándole mi regalo a edward.**

**-quieres que te de tu regalo?**

**-solo si tú quieres-. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía hipnotizada por ellos.**

**-oigan pueden callarse todos?-dijo en n susurro intentando que yo no oyera, pero llegue a entender sus palabras. Seco algo de su bolsillo y se acerco a i de frente, tomo mi mano y….**

**-bella…. Te casarías con migo? Queres ser mi prometida?**

**-sentí que me desmayaba al oír esas palabras, edward lo noto y me tomo por la cintura con la otra mano.**

**-edward…yo…….**

**-si no quieres esta bien-. Sus ojos estaban cambiando de color.**

**-CLARO QUE QUIERO!!!!!!!-. me arroje a sus brazos llorando, esto no podía estar pasando, tenia que ser un sueño!**

**Edward me beso, estaba feliz..en ese momento comenzó a nevar nuevamente.**

**Alce la vista con lagrimas en mis ojos y mira al resto, todos parecían felices, incluso Rosalie.**

**-mi regalo es insignificante comparado con el tuyo-. Dije tímidamente**

**-me encanta-.se coloco el medio corazón igual al que yo llevaba y me beso tiernamente.**

**Esa fue la mejor noche de todas! Una alegría en medio de las tristezas que se avecinaban… **


	4. se acerca una tormenta

**Capitulo 4 se acerca una tormenta**

**-Buenos días!-. Edward me despertó con un tierno beso, mire el reloj**

**-edward son las 6 AM!!!!Déjame dormir un poco más-**

**-lo siento bella-.se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza, temí que se habría disgustado mucho por mi reacción así que me levante, me quite el pijama y me coloque una falda rosa con una blusa blanca. Así me dirigí a su habitación.**

**-edward puedo pasar?-. Golpee la puerta.-edward!!!! Por favor perdóname! déjame pasar!**

**La puerta se abrió, edward estaba sentado en el sillón mirando por la ventana.**

**-veo que al fin te levantaste. No querías dormir?**

**No conteste, estaba arrepentida de cómo lo había tratado. Lo abrace, esto le sorprendió bastante. Pero siguió en silencio.**

**-me perdonas?...**

**-no tienes porque pedir perdón, perdóname a mí, a veces olvido que eres humana y necesitas descansar-. Se volteo para mirarme y yo aproveche esa oportunidad para besarlo suavemente.**

**-ahora soy tuya, espero que no lo olvides :) -. Le señale el anillo de mi dedo. Edward esbozo una sonrisa.**

**-eso nunca lo olvidare, te lo prometo. Ahora voy a poder protegerte mejor.**

**Edward estaba a punto de besarme pero de repente se oyó un golpe en la puerta.**

**-podemos pasar?-.eran alice y jasper. Obviamente les dijimos que entren. Querían preguntarnos si queríamos ir el fin de semana a visitar a mi madre en Phoenix. **

**-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!-fue lo único que pude decir, no me atrevía a contarle a mi madre lo de mi compromiso con edward.**

**-acaso te da vergüenza que tu madre se entere?-fue alice quien reacciono sorprendida.**

**-no…no es eso….. es solo que…..tal vez charlie y ella se enojen….o…no lo se….. -. A decir verdad no sabía que me pasaba. Porque tenia yo tanto miedo?**

**-entonces no iremos.-. fueron las últimas palabras que oí salir de la boca de edward por días.**

**Los siguientes días fueron una tortura, edward no me había hablado desde esa mañana y yo estaba desesperada, quería llorar. **

**-que sucede bella?-. era Carlisle que me invitaba a pasar a su estudio. Le conté lo sucedido y me dio una idea.**

**El viernes a la mañana me desperté temprano, me cambie, prepare mi mochila. Me reuní con alice y jasper y luego llame a edward.**

**-edward vamos o se nos hará tarde!!**

**-ir….a donde???-. me sentí aliviada de volver a oír su voz.**

**-a casa de i madre, a donde mas?-. en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, parece que carlisle tenía razón.**

**Nos subimos al volvo de edward y comenzamos el viaje hacia el aeropuerto. **

**El viaje transcurrió en silencio. No me gustaba mucho hablar con edward cuando manejaba, tenia miedo de desconcentrarlo y que chocara debido a la alta velocidad.**

**Una vez en el aeropuerto subimos el equipaje y en menos de 10 minutos estábamos en el avión camino a Phoenix.**

**-ah!!!!!!-. alice grito mas pálida que de costumbre**

**-que sucede???????-. dijimos a coro**

**-tuve una visión….algo horrible va a pasar muy pronto…..**


	5. lagrimas de sangre, un corazon que llora

**Capitulo 5 lágrimas de sangre, un corazón que llora**

**-no…. No estoy segura de lo que pase.. Estaba todo oscuro pero se olía muerte….y sangre..**

**Me asuste mucho por las palabras de alice, mis ojos intentaban contener lagrimas… lagrimas que sabia que muy pronto fluirían desconsoladamente. Edward me abrazo mas fuerte que nunca, parecía que el confiaba demasiado en lo que había dicho alice.**

**-bella…pase lo que pase te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño, no van a lastimarte mientras yo viva!-. Esa ultima frase de edward me asusto aun mas…"mientras el viva".. Si alice olía sangre seria por que……..**

**No!, me dije a mi misma, edward estará bien, pronto regresaremos a forks y todo volverá a la normalidad. Sabía que eso era solo una utopía, pero prefería seguir creyendo en ese futuro.**

**Edward parecía haber quedado inmóvil, rodeándome con sus brazos. Me sentía tan bien estando así que en unos minutos me había quedado dormida.**

**-bella, despierta estamos llegando-. Un suave beso en mi frente me despertó de mi ensueño, mire a edward y recordé las palabras de alice, la mire…. Sus ojos estaban muy tristes…en realidad, los ojos de los 3 estaban así. Intente autoconvencerme que todo estaba bien. Aunque sabia que era mentira, así me sentía mejor.**

**No tardamos demasiado en tomar nuestro equipaje. Llame a mi madre desde el móvil de edward. Me dijo que nos esperaría en una cafetería que estaba cerca de donde solía vivir.**

**Edward no me soltaba, parecía como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo… no sabía que le pasaba.. De seguro los 3 habían estado hablando mientras yo dormía. Tenía que encontrar un momento para hablar a solas con alice. **

**-mamaaaaaaaa!!!!!!-. Grite, y soltándome de los brazos de edward me dirigí a los de ella. Nunca había hecho algo así, fue como si supiera que esa seria posiblemente la ultima vez que la abrazaría de esa manera…**

**-como estas bella!? Quienes son tus amigos?-. Me sonroje bastante porque sabía que debía decirle la verdad y temía que no le agradara.**

**-madre… ellos son alice y jasper…. Son hermanos de edward..Te acuerdas de el?**

**-es el chico que te acompaño la otra vez..Cuando estabas en el hospital. Encantada de volver a verte-. Esbozo una sonrisa hacia edward.**

**-de eso mismo quería hablarte…..veras….te mentí, edward no**

**Era mi amigo, era mi novio.. Y …..Y….y ahora…….-. No me atrevía a terminar la frase.**

**-ahora estamos comprometido-. Termino de decir edward pasando su brazo por sobre mi hombro.**

**Me sonroje completamente y mire a mi madre….no estaba avergonzada, es que tenia miedo de su reacción. Repentinamente vi. Caer una lagrima de sus ojos…luego otra…estaba llorando.**

**-mama..Yo…..**

**-te felicito bella!!!!!!! No sabes lo feliz que me haces!!!!!!!Lo sabe ya charlie?**

**-no, aun no se lo dije…-.no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, pero me alegraba verla así.**

**-se quedaran en casa estos días?**

**-no, estaremos en un hotel si no le molesta.- dijo alice sonriendo, ella también parecía feliz por la reacción de mi madre.**

**Nos quedamos charlando unos minutos mas… o mejor dicho.. Mi madre interrogo a edward unos minutos más antes de dejarnos ir. No sabía porque me sentí tan mal al despedirme de ella.**

**Llegamos al hotel y nos instalamos en nuestras habitaciones. Le había prometido a mió madre que a la mañana siguiente iría a verla así que le pedí a edward que me permitiera acostarme temprano.**

**El se recostó a mi lado, apoye mi cabella en su pecho y me dormí despreocupada.**

**-bella…. Despierta…. Tienes que ir a ver a tu madre….-.edward me beso como de costumbre para despertarme.**

**Me vestí rápidamente y me fui con edward hasta la casa de mi madre.**

**-cuando quieras que venga por ti llámame. Hoy iremos a cenar a un lugar que creo que te va a gustar.-. Volvió a besarme. Esta vez logre prolongar el momento unos instantes mas, pero como siempre edward se aparto y me guiño un ojo antes de marcharse.**

**Subí al apartamento de mi madre y nos pusimos a hablar de distintos temas que a decir verdad me tenían sin importancia (escuela, amigos, la familia de edward y cosas por el estilo)**

**-hay! Bella había olvidado! Tengo que ir a buscar algo aquí enfrente en la panadería, es que encargue un pastel para que mañana podamos celebrar su compromiso-. Me sonroje mucho al oír esto.**

**-quieres que te acompañe?**

**-no, prefiero ir sola si no te molesta.**

**-de acuerdo-. Dije mientras la veía salir por la puerta. Me pare junto a la ventana. Unos segundos después veía a mi madre parada en la esquina intentando cruzar….. Pero de repente… lo que sucedió fue confuso.**

**-no!!!!!!-. Grite golpeando el vidrio.**

**Solo escuche un ruido seco y gritos antes de desmayarme y sentir como caía en brazos de edward que al parecer no se había ido aun….**


	6. llueve tambien en phoenix

**Capitulo 6 llueve también en Phoenix**

**-bella….bella…..despierta….-. Sus fríos labios se posaron sobre mi frente.**

**-que….que sucedió?-. en ese instante recordé todo, como aquel auto espero a que mi madre llegara a la mitad de la avenida para arrancar y golpear contra ella.no puede evitar llorar esta vez, mis lágrimas caían como lluvia, como las constantes lluvias de Forks. Edward me abrazo compasivo y como respondiendo la pregunta que no me atrevía a formular dijo:**

**-tu madre esta viva… pero no se por cuanto tiempo, dijeron que esta muy grave-.**

**fue como si me clavaran una estaca en el corazón… no podía creer lo que oía.**

**-bella…. A decir verdad creemos que fue intencional. Ahora alice esta con tu madre y jasper salio en busca del culpable. No llegaste a verlo, verdad?.- sus ojos estaban cambiando de color.**

**Intente recordar lo que había visto, rememorar aquella dolorosa escena.-creo..creo que vi a un chico…masomenos de mi edad… pero.. no puedo identificarlo aunque me parece que lo conozco de otro lado.-aunque mi mente se esforzaba por algún motivo no podía recordar.. o no quería.**

**-esta bien-.me beso dulcemente.-no hagas demasiado esfuerzo, debes descansar.**

**-que día es hoy? ya es domingo?**

**-no bella, es martes, dormiste todo este tiempo-me abrazo aun mas fuerte que antes. Era un abrazo demasiado triste, como si supiera que algo malo pasaría.**

**-quiero ver a mi madre!-**

**-no puedes verla… no querrías verla así.**

**Mi corazón se partió en pedazos definitivamente segando mi mente.**

**-edward transfórmala! No la dejes morir! Por favor!**

**-bella..sabes muy bien que no puedo transformar a cada uno de tus seres queridos, vos sabes muy bien que al decidir estar conmigo para siempre estas aceptando también ver morir a todos los que te rodean mientras vos permaneces joven! Ya habíamos hablado de esto.**

**-te odio!sos un miedoso egoísta! no quiero volver a verte!-. No puedo explicar como esas palabras salieron de mi boca, creo que fue por culpa de la desesperación que sentía.**

**Me solté de sus brazos, la tristeza me cegó, cerré la puerta y me fui de la sala.**

**Iba a encontrar a mi madre y haría que alice la transforme si, después de todo, edward era un cobarde.**

**-bella deberías estar descansando!-me voltee sorprendida al oír la vos de Carlisle.**

**-que haces aquí?**

**-edward me contó lo sucedido y me dijo que confiaba mas que yo atendiera a tu madre…claro, si estas de acuerdo**

**-como esta ella?**

**-si sigue así no pasara de 2 noches mas.-.por primera vez carlisle no me miro a los ojos al hablarme.**

**-donde esta?**

**Me señalo el pasillo que doblaba al final.**

**-sigue el pasillo, es la ultima puerta. Pero te recomiendo que no vayas.**

**Hice caso omiso a su advertencia, doble corriendo el pasillo y me detuve en seco al ver que sacaban una bolsa negra de la habitación donde se encontraba mi madre. Casi me muero de un paro cardiaco al ver que no era la habitación equivocada porque alice estaba sosteniendo la puerta para que pudieran sacar el bulto..**

Hola a todos!!!!  esta es la 1º vez que les escribo un comentario    queria decirles antes que nada que" NO SE ASUSTEN" y que me disculpen como dejo los caps al final, asi con tanta intriga…

Veran., es que ni siquiera yo misma se que es lo que va a pasar, entonces, escribo el cap hasta donde se me ocurre y lo dejo ahí. Osea, cuando subo un cap es xq ya no se que mas escribir, por eso nunca les dejo adelantos ni nada! Hasta yo me quedo con intriga porque no se que va a pasar jaj XD

Bueno…estoy leyendo luna nueva y a decir verdad me deprime mucho, ya me puse a llorar 2 veces … entonces como me puse triste decidi que mi fic tambien sea un poco triste, aun no decidi que es lo que le va a pasar a renee.. ni si alguien va a morair ni nada. Solo decidi quien fue el "agresor"

Bueno creo que es es todo x ahora… si tienen alguna duda dejenme un review y se lso contesto en el proximo cap 

Oki?


	7. un torbellino de contradicciones

**Capitulo 7 torbellino de contradicciones**

**-no!!!!!!!!-. Grite desesperada- mama!!!!!!-. Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos incontrolables.**

**-sh…bella vas a despertarla-. Me advirtió alice… como podía decir eso??? Como podía decir que la iba a despertar? No sabia acaso que de ese sueño no se despertaba?**

**-be….bella-. Oí una débil voz proveniente de dentro de la habitación.**

**-mama???...-. Me asome y la vi en la cama, nunca la había visto en ese estado! Era terrible pero no pude evitar sonreír al ver que seguía viva.**

**Intente calmarme y disimular mi error pero de todas formas le pregunte a alice –que llevaban en esa bolsa?-**

**-es que acaban de cambiar todas las mantas y toallas de la habitación-. Creo que me sonroje bastante al oír esto, me reí de mi misma por haber pensado de tal manera.**

**-lo siento- dijo carlisle, pero deben irse, ella debe descansar, yo la cuidare.**

**-de acuerdo., asintió alice tomándome por el brazo para llevarme fuera de allí. En ese momento recordé su predicción.**

**-oye alice… habías dicho que habías visto "muerte" pero mi madre esta viva.**

**-aun esta viva….pero no se por cuanto tiempo mas lo este; por cierto…donde esta edward?**

**-no lo se-. Había olvidado todo lo que le había dicho, no me animaba a verlo de frente después de lo sucedido.**

**-alice….. Si mi madre estaría a punto de morir….tu..?????**

**-no bella, sabes muy bien que no seria capaz de transformarla, eso esta mal.**

**No se porque pero cuando alice dijo esto entendí lo que edward quiso hacerme entender. Me sentí tonta e infantil.**

**-peleaste con edward verdad?**

**-así es-.apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de alice.- no entiendo porque últimamente estamos peleando tanto.**

**-pues…- Alice no termino la frase y callo inconsciente al piso.que estaba pasando?**

**-alice!! Alice!!!!-.grite- carlisle ven!!Algo le sucede a alice!!!**

**Pero quien acudió fue edward quien sin decir una palabra, too a alice entre sus brazos y se la llevo a la habitación en la que yo había estado descansando estos días.**

**Corrí tras el y me senté en una silla junto a la cama donde reposaba alice. Edward salio de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna.**

**Alice abrió los ojos unos instantes después**

**-que sucedió!???**

**-la visión….el olor a sangre la maldad era demasiada.**

**-pero quien va a morir???**

**-muchas personas bella, y me temo que son personas que conoces, porque te vi ahí, llorando..Sola…**

**Mi mente empezó a juntar ideas…..muchas cosas venían a mi cabeza….moriría mama? Quien más moriría? Porque? Alguien estaba haciendo esto a propósito? Porque estaba sopla? Donde estaba edward? Se encontraría a salvo? Tenia que saberlo…**

**-alice…..y edward.. El no estaba en tu visión…**

**-no, estabas solo vos..Pero estabas en otro lado, no estabas donde estaba el olor a sangre…no lo logro comprender…**

**Un pensamiento lleno mi cabeza..**

**Acaso edward ya no volvería a hablarme y se vengaría matando a alguien…?.. No, esto no era posible pero no se me ocurría otra explicación.. Tenía miedo, quería verlo así que Salí de la habitación.**

**En la puerta vi a edward,me tomo por la cintura y me acerco hasta abrazarme**

**-no te preocupes bella, no voy a dejar que nada te suceda nunca…**

**Su voz era triste, acaso el sabia que estaba sucediendo? Preferí no preguntarle todavía, no quería acabar en otra pelea.**

**En eso sonó mi celular, edward lo atendió pero no contesto, solo lo dejo caer al piso…rompiéndolo y luego abrazándome mas fuerte….**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos ¡!! Jaja se asustaron con el cap pasado?XD jajajajjaja

Bueno en este empieza la verdadera tormenta  que parce un diluvio XD

Bueno mejor no digo nada mas 

byeeee


	8. aun quedan lagrimas por derramar

**Capitulo 8 aun quedan lagrimas por derramar**

**-edward… que sucedió**

**-nada….. Bella creo que es mejor que no regresemos a forks- me miro con ojos tristes.**

**-por que, no me ocultes las cosas! Dime que es lo que sucedió? Porque no puedo volver? **

**- no querrás oír esto….. Perdóname…. Prometí que nunca dejaría que nadie te lastime….perdón por no cumplir mi promesa**

**-edward, maldición que sucede!!!???**

**El me abrazo desesperadamente y me beso… era un beso triste.. Como si temiera contarme lo sucedido**

**-bella…… charlie……..alguien incendio tu casa estando charlie dentro anoche…..**

**Creo que la única razón por la que no me desmaye fue porque tenía una interrogante.**

**-el…..charlie esta……..**

**-….muerto-. Termino de decir, y tras esto caí en sus brazos, nunca me había sentido así… no podía creerlo… debía ser una pesadilla…una pesadilla de la que quería despertar.**

**-bella…. De ahora en más quería decirte que lo mejor va a ser que vivas con nosotros por un tiempo.. No quiero que nadie te lastime de nuevo, perdóname por no haber podido hacer nada, yo se que te sientes mal pero has perdido todo lo que tenias, debemos ir a comprarte cosas nuevas (ropa, calzado, y otros objetos no tan necesarios)**

**-no me importan esas cosas.. De todo lo material que perdí lo único que quiero recuperar es el CD que me habías grabado.**

**-bella…..-. **

**Si no fuera porque sabía que edward no podía llorar, hubiera jurado que vi. Caer una lagrima por su rostro.**

**- no es tu culpa, pero no creo conveniente regresar ahora.**

**-claro que voy a regresar!.- me sentía mal y aunque sabia que me sentiría peor, quería ver mi casa, o lo que quedaba de ella… pero no podía abandonar a mama.**

**-te parece si esperamos a ver si renee se recupera un poco y la trasladamos a forks así podemos estar todos ahí?**

**-de..De acuerdo……edward, abrázame, no quiero que me sueltes nunca..**

**Me tomo entre sus brazos aprisionándome.-nunca, nunca te voy a dejar ir bella-. Esas fueron sus palabras, creo que estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que me dormí en sus brazos.**

**Desperté al día siguiente, tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas y estaba recostada un sillón sobre el regazo de edward.**

**-bella…. Están operando a renee….-. Fue lo primero que me dijo antes de besarme suavemente como para apaciguar el dolor que me carcomía en ese instante.**

**-pero…… que le sucedió?**

**-parece que tenia una hemorragia interna.**

**-edward.-dije llorando, el me miraba compasivo, y yo necesitaba mas que eso.. Necesitaba apoyo.**

**-bella, despertaste….**

**-ah!hola jasper-. Me sorprendí de verlo entrar a la habitación, parecía indignado, me temí que fueran más problemas.**

**-toma-. Dijo entregándome un pequeño oso de peluche.- es tuyo, fue lo único que pude rescatar de lo que era tu casa.**

**-gracias jasper-. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos al reconocer el pequeño osito que me había regalado charlie cuando yo tenia 5 años.**

**-y el atacante?**

**-se me escapo, no se quien sea pero te conoce demasiado por lo que parece, y no entiendo porque quiere hacerte daño.-jasper salio de la habitación al oír que alice lo llamaba.**

**Me incorpore sentándome en el regazo de edward y acurrucándome en su pecho.**

Hola de nuevo!!!  ni siquiera yo me esperaba que esto pasara XD pero bueno : (

No se que mas decirles  .. aun estoy leyendo luna nueva y la verdad estoy muy obsesionada leyendo

besosss


	9. una sonrisa para alice

**Capitulo 9 una sonrisa para Alice**

**-bella…..escúchame, se que esto que esta sucediendo es una de las cosas mas dolorosas que has sentido… pero debes intentar superarlo, tomar un poco de aire…-. Edward me aparto un poco.- jasper necesita que lo acompañes a comprar algo; ve con el.**

**-pero….. en que puedo servirle yo… si solo soy una simple humana… una bastante torpe.**

**-no digas eso, cámbiate de ropa y ve con el…**

**-de acuerdo edward, pero eso no hará que mejore mi humor; estoy destruida.- no acostumbraba a admitir que estaba débil, pero esto ya no podía soportarlo sola; hice como dijo edward: me cambie de ropa y fui a buscar a jasper.**

**-a donde vamos?-. le pregunte curiosa**

**-ya lo veras, necesito que me ayudes a comprar algo.- me contesto y luego no volvimos a hablar hasta que no nos detuvimos frente a una tienda.**

**-llegamos!-. anuncio jasper haciéndome entrar al local.**

**Era una joyería.**

**-que hacemos aquí?**

**-ye lo explicare bella…hace tiempo que alice y yo estamos juntos pero nunca tuve el valor necesario para hacer lo mismo que hizo edward.. ahora me decidí y le pedirle que se case con migo. No se si vaya a rechazarme o no pero lo intentare.**

**-jasper!!-. mis ojos se abrieron como platos, nunca me hubiera esperado algo así de el. Entonces recordé algo que me había dicho alice tiempo atrás.**

………**.::::::::::FLASH BACK::::::::::……….**

**Conversación telefónica entre alice y bella un mes atrás**

**-hola alice! Como estas? Esta carlisle en casa? Es que necesitaba preguntarle por un medicamento para la madre de mike.**

**-no no esta, hoy solo estamos jasper y yo**

**-por que? Donde están los demás?**

**-edward, esme y carlisle se fueron de caza… y emmet y rosalie están en otra "**_**luna de miel"**_** -.había un dejo de tristeza en su voz al decir esto**

**-que sucede alice? Porque lo dices así?**

**-es que los envidio un poco, a veces me gustaría hacer algo así con jasper, pero tal vez el no quiera.**

**-ya veo…..y lo han hablado?**

**-no, no quiero presionarlo….-.dijo resignada**

**-esta bien, dile a carlisle que llame en cuando vuelva.**

**-ok, nos vemos bella, adiós**

…………**::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK XD::::::::::……….**

**-creo que alice aceptara-. Dije guiñándole un ojo a jasper.**

**-por que lo dices bella?**

**-. Es solo…..intuición-. Me limite a contestar, afortunadamente el dueño de la tienda se asomo para atendernos**

**-que es lo que buscan chicos?-. nos pregunto el anciano.**

**-estaba buscando un anillo de compromiso…algo simple pero a la vez delicado y con algún detalle, no importa el precio.**

**-que linda pareja hacen..- comento el hombre mientras buscaba algo como lo que había pedido jasper.**

**-eh..no, no somos pareja-. Me apresure a decir, es para una amiga. Yo….. yo ya estoy comprometida-.me avergoncé un poco de decir eso, aun no me acostumbraba.**

**-algo así?-. nos mostró un precioso anillo dorado (creo que era de oro) con un diamante en forma de corazón.**

**-pero eso debe costar fortuna!expclame sorprendida**

**-no importa lo que cueste.. bella te gusta? Crees que le gustara a alice?**

**-es precioso!!! (pero no más que el que me dio edward)-. Eso último lo dije tan bajo que tan solo jasper pudo escucharme, soltó una leve risa.**

**-esta bien, lo llevo-.le entrego su tarjeta de crédito y minutos después nos fuimos del lugar.**

**-cuando se lo piensas entregar?**

**-apenas la situación mejore un poco, creo que te lastimaría bastante si lo hiciera ahora….**

**-esta bien! Dáselo pronto ******** me encantaría ver lo feliz que se pone alice.**

**Llegamos al hospital y me deprimí de nuevo al recordar todo.. renee…charlie……mi discusión anterior con edward…**

**No nos costo demasiado encontrar a alice y a edward…**

**-que paso? Como esta mi madre?????-. me apresure a decir apenas los vi.**

**Edward me abrazo y me acaricio el cabello.**

**-no te preocupes bella… ya esta estable, esta noche se quedara carlisle con ella. Nosotros debemos ir al aeropuerto a buscar a los demás que vienen a acompañarnos.**

**Nadie hablo más hasta el momento en que llegamos al aeropuerto.**

**Allí solo nos saludamos y nos dirigimos al hotel, nadie se animaba a hablar…creo que tenían miedo de mencionar lo sucedido en mi presencia.**

**-tienes hambre bella?-. pregunto edward sin mirarme.**

**-un poco-. Admití, después de todo no había comido nada desde el día anterior.**

**Entramos a nuestra habitación y edward me pidió algo para comer. En eso jasper separo en medio del silencio, yo estaba muy emocionada.**

**-se que no es el mejor momento… también se que es un poco tarde para decir esto…alice…. Te casarías conmigo?-.jasper le coloco el anillo y le tomo la mano.**

**-jasper….pensé….pensé que nunca me lo pedirías…pues claro que si!-.alice parecía sorprendida.**

**Jasper sonrió y la beso suavemente en los labios, edward me abrazo porque el también estaba feliz. esme, rosalie y emmet reaccionaron bastante bien a la noticia ya que los felicitaron.**

**Alice estaba tan feliz que parecía que no podía dejar de sonreír.**

**Poco después el sueño me venció y me dormí en brazos de edward… el día queme esperaba era uno de los mas difíciles de todos emocionalmente……**

Oliz XD este es….un cap especial XD osea se sale un poco del tema de bella y se lo dedique a mi pareja favorita :) alice y jasper … XD

Bueno sin nada mas por ahora me despido :)


	10. un rayo de sol en la tormenta

**Capitulo 10 un rayo de sol en la tormenta**

**Me desperté al mediodía, edward aun estaba ahí, conmigo, lo mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que me cautivaban desde que lo conocí.**

**-bella descansa un rato mas, debemos volver a Forks**

**-porque? Que a sucedido ahora?**

**-mañana será el……funeral….-.me dijo casi sin voz, sabia que lo hacia por lo que había sucedido con la confusión que genero el ultimo……"funeral" y lo que esto había desencadenado.**

**-no quiero ir!!!!-.llore- no puedo ir!!!No quiero… verlo….-. Mi llanto era sincero, no me sentía capaz de asistir al funeral de charlie.**

**-renee ira, dijo que quería asistir, que se sentía culpable. Así que Carlisle la llevara en un avión privado que hemos contratado. Ira en silla de ruedas debido a que aun esta bastante mal.**

**No podía creer que mama fuera, sin importarle el estado en el que estaba… ella seguía queriendo a charlie.**

**-y phil?**

**- el también ira con tu madre, así carlisle podrá conducir.**

**-carlisle sabe volar aviones!!!!!!????????? -. Eso era algo nuevo para mí.. Desde cuando carlisle podía hacerlo?**

**- recuerda que el vivió mucho mas que nosotros, lo aprendió hace tiempo.. Cuando eres uno de nosotros tienes tiempo de sobra para aprender lo que quieras.**

**-a que hora debemos partir?-. Le pregunte acurrucándome sobre su frió pecho que , a pesar de su baja temperatura, me trasmitía mucho calor y seguridad.**

**-al atardecer… en unas 6 hs masomenos.**

**-Lo mejor será que me de un baño, espérame.**

**-claro que lo haré, no me iría a ningún lado sin ti**

**Llene la bañera de agua casi hirviendo y me metí en ella… al fin un poco de calor…los últimos días habían sido demasiado frios.todo había pasado tan rápido: mi compromiso, el de alice, lo de mi madre, lo de Charlie…. Todo….**

**Parecía mentira, no estaría soñando? Jajaja me reí de mi misma, claro que no soñaba, yo me había comprometido con edward y alguien había intentado matar a mis padres.**

**-bella, date prisa. Si no sales de ahí en 5 minutos voy a entrar a buscarte!-. Edward parecía impaciente; me sonroje y me apure a salir.**

**-no me había dado cuenta que llevaba mas de media hora en el baño.**

**Como siempre, había cometido una torpeza, había olvidado llevarme la ropa al baño, así que me envolví en la toalla y Salí a buscar la ropa… que vergüenza que edward me viera salir del baño así.**

**Cuando entre a la habitación no vi. A edward y en parte me alegre por ello; tome mi ropa y cuando me dirigía nuevamente hacia el baño edward se paro en la puerta impidiéndome pasar.**

**-que haces edward, deja que entre a cambiarme**

**- no quiero que vuelvas a meterte ahí, tardas demasiado.**

**-no pretenderás que me cambie estando tu mirándome!-. Exclame un poco asustada.**

**-te prometo que no mirare, es que me siento más cómodo sabiendo que estamos en la misma habitación.-. me dirigió una sonrisa algo extraña.. traviesa..**

**Me senté del lado opuesto de la cama y me asegure que edward estaba mirando hacia el otro lado, así que comencé a cambiarme..**

**Me quite la toalla y me coloque la ropa interior, luego el pantalón… y antes de que me pusiera la blusa sentí como sus fríos brazos me rodeaban justo por debajo de mi pecho, me sobresalte bastante.**

**-hay! Edward que haces? Prometiste que no ibas a mirar!!!**

**- si no te diste cuenta tengo los ojos cerrados bella… te amo… es solo que quería sentir lo suave de tu piel.. sabes que? Es aun mejor de lo que me la imaginaba.**

**Volví a sonrojarme, su cabeza se apoyo en mi hombro.. acaricie su cabello; era verdad, tenia sus ojos cerrados. De repente escuche un click que casi hace que mi corazón se detenga….**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos al fin pude subir los caps!!!! Es que la pag me marcaba error :S oigan…. Les gusta como va?? XD chan chan!! Que pasara ahora?? Jajajaj :P ya lo veran

Esta semana estoy algo ocupadita pero vere que puedo hacer :)


	11. latidos en aumento

**Capitulo 11: latidos en aumento**

**-ed…edward…..que……que estas haciendo?**

**No pude evitar sonrojarme al notar como la prenda que acababa de colocarme yacía ahora en mi regazo.**

**-no te asustes bella…todo esta bien- oí esas palabras susurradas cerca mió y me tranquilice mientras Edward me abrazaba acariciando mi cuerpo.**

**-debemos irnos edward, no es momento- no podía disimular todo eso que sentía en aquel momento.. Miedo, vergüenza.. y amor…. Mucho amor hacia aquel ser que estaba compartiendo la habitación conmigo.**

**Al escuchar lo que dije, se levanto de la cama y salio al pasillo diciendo que me esperaría allí… supuse que se había enojado por arruinar el momento, pero la tristeza que me embargaba era mayor que cualquier otra sensación.**

**Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y Salí tras el.**

**-ya vamos al aeropuerto? no es temprano?- le pregunte… pero el no me respondió. Me sentí mal por haber arruinado algo tan especial así que tome su mano y le dije "perdón"; no me contestó, no me miro a los ojos pero esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que me daba a entender que todo estaba bien.**

**- perdona que salgamos tan temprano, debemos llegar rápido a forks porque debo comer antes del funeral, habrá muchos humanos y no se si logre contenerme. Te quedaras en casa con esme.-me dijo sin soltarme la mano; yo asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al auto.**

**El viaje al aeropuerto transcurrió en total silencio pero una vez allí edward poso sus labios suavemente sobre los míos.**

**-se como te sientes, se que estas mal y que no es momento para hablar de esto pero… tengo miedo que intenten atacarte, y creo que la mejor manera de protegerte es tenerte a mi lado……..-luego hizo una pausa.- como mi esposa…**

**No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! Me sonroje nuevamente, no podía pronunciar palabra y edward lo noto, paso uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y subimos al avión.**

**Yo estaba totalmente exhausta así que dormí todo el viaje hasta forks, sintiendo como edward acariciaba mis cabellos.**

**-bella…bella… despierta hemos llegado.**

**Abrí los ojos y vi. que edward me estaba cargando en brazos fuera del avión, no me queje y cerré los ojos nuevamente**

**-bella me oyes?- susurro edward.**

**-si… pero estoy cansada como para caminar**

**- jaja esta bien- y diciendo esto me deposito recostada en el asiento trasero del auto.**

**-bella… volviste a hablar en sueños…**

**-que dije?.- me preocupe, no era la primera vez que edward me oía hablando dormida.**

**-al principio sollozabas.. y luego dijiste lo último que la primera vez que te oí… dijiste que me amabas**

**Sonreí nuevamente recordando la primera vez que edward había oído eso.- edward, eso ya lo sabes.**

**El auto se detuvo, habíamos llegado a la mansión, somnolienta baje del auto y entre a la casa, subí las escaleras inconscientemente y entre al cuarto de edward, que, según alice, seria ahora mió también.**

**Me sorprendió lo que vi. había ahora una cama contra la pared y un vestido negro descansando sobre ella con un papel.**

**  
"bella, se lo mal que estas, pero no puedes evitar lo que ya sucedió.. la muerte es la única enfermedad que no tiene cura. Ponte esto y nos vemos en el funeral, fuimos todos a cazar.**

**Atte. Rosalie"**

**Mire la carta y pensé "como puede saber ella lo que siento", me seque una lagrima y me coloque el vestido; me senté sobre la cama, pensando quien sabe en que cosas hasta que alguien toco a la puerta. Edward entro sin esperar respuesta y se sentó a mi lado.**

**-voy a cazar, esme acaba de llegar y carlise y tu madre están en camino. No hagas ninguna tontería mientras no estoy, te amo.**

**Y sin dejarme tiempo a contestar desapareció por la ventana.**

Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy perdon x tardar tanto!!!

Espero q les guste


	12. El lado oscuro de la inmortalidad

**Capitulo 12. El lado oscuro de la inmortalidad**

**Me mire al espejo y me sentí mal al verme con el vestido, aunque me quedaba bien, me hacia sentir un gran vacío por la ocasión. Decidí alejarme de aquella imagen que reflejaba mi tristeza y bajé al salón donde Esme estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista de .Me senté a su lado y, afectada por lo que sucedía le pregunte sin pensar:**

**-Esme…¿podrías contarme tu historia?.. quiero decir...¿ como fue tu vida como humana y cuando conociste a carlisle?**

**-Mmm…es un tanto extraño Bella pero bueno…-Sus ojos se alzaron como intentando visualizar el pasado…y se detuvieron muy lejos. -No recuerdo mucho de mi vida como humana, ni siquiera recuerdo quién era el padre de mi bebé…en cuanto a mi infancia...Se que nací en Ohio…en 1895…mis padres no eran de alto estatus social y no los recuerdo muy bien…Sé que mi padre era un alcohólico y me pegaba mucho,a mi y a mi madre y mis hermanos…Un día no pude más y me fui de casa…y a partir de ahí solo recuerdo a mi bebé,que murió nada más nacer y que sintiéndome completamente sola intente unirme a el saltando de un risco no muy lejano a mi casa. después Carlisle me convirtió a los 26 años…lo demás ya lo sabes.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa cargada de ternura.-Pero después de eso tuve que soportar ver cómo morían mis hermanos,mi madre y…mi padre.Es un precio muy alto el que hay que pagar por la inmortalidad, no estamos hablando solo del alma sino de ver morir a nuestros seres queridos…Me costó mucho superarlo…incluso con la ayuda de Carlisle creo que aun me duele haberlos perdido a pesar de todo.-**

**Bella.-agrego rodeándome con su brazo.- sabes que eso es inevitable y que al pedir estar con edward lo padecerás, por eso es que el no quiere hacerlo, no quiere convertirte para no verte sufrir.-**

**apoye la cabeza sobre su hombro tratando de olvidar todo y notando que esme tenía razón una vez más.**

**Estuvimos un rato charlando así, como madre e hija en el sillón…yo intentaba no ponerme histérica ni llorar,sabiendo que Esme sacaba cualquier tema para que no me diese cuenta de que pronto sería el funeral.**

**Cuando llegaron los demás ninguno dijo nada, el silencio me desesperaba, me hacia sentir peor, Edward me besó y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome protectoramente.De repente el teléfono de Alice sonó y,aunque lo tenía pegado a la oreja todos oímos lo que le decía aquella voz.**

**-No entren en el juego o acabaréis todos muertos…esto es entre Bella y yo.-Y la comunicación se cortó.**

**-pensé que ya no tenias ese celular alice, quien era ese.- dijo carlise algo preocupado.**

**-no lo se, yo... el celular estaba apagado desde aquel dia... desde que ocurrió lo de james...**

**todos nos miramos incrédulos y preocupados, lo sucedido no era un accidente ni una broma de mal gusto.**


	13. todo tiene un motivo

**Capítulo 13•**

"**_Todo tiene un motivo"_**

**-¿Y ahora?- pregunté mas abatida de lo que ya estaba.**

**-Ahora, te quedas aquí- respondió Edward con un tono bastante cortante.**

**-¡Tu quisiste que yo viniera! ¡No pienso quedarme encerrada!- dije casi gritando. **

**-Bella...-su tono de voz era suave nuevamente- Entiende que corres peligro y si algo te ocurre no me lo perdonaría jamás.**

**A pesar de que lo decía de buen modo para tranquilizarme, mi enfado aumentó.**

**-¡No, es el funeral de mi padre! ¡Seria muy imprudente de mi parte no ir!**

**Mientras me preocupaba por defender mis palabras, el resto de la familia ya se había ido, excepto Jasper.**

**-Bien, el se queda contigo.**

**-¿Qué?- dije con una voz casi cínica por la sorpresa.**

**Sin decir mas, presiono delicadamente sus fríos labios contra los míos y se fue, dejándome a solas con Jasper y con una ira que ni el mismismo demonio podría llegar a experimentar.**

**Me senté en un sillón, apartándome del todo de Jasper y comencé a llorar. Al principio pensé que Edward volvería y al verme en ese estado me llevaría con ellos, pero me equivoque.**

**En cambio, Jasper se acercó a mí haciéndome sentir un repentino alivio en mi pecho, dejándome así mas tranquila.**

**-Bella, por favor, no llores- parecía rogar- créeme que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que Edward decidió... pero es mi hermano, no puedo contradecirlo.**

**Lentamente me enderecé para poder responderle.**

**-Jasper...- ahora estaba arrodillada, la que suplicaba era yo- por favor, llévame, necesito ir.**

**Se quedo pensativo unos segundos mirando hacia la nada, hasta que volvió a enfrentar su triste mirada con la mía, haciéndome sufrir otra vez.**

**-Lo siento- dijo al ver que la tristeza de sus ojos me había afectado. Milésimas de segundos le tomo volver a regalarme tranquilidad.**

**-¿Me llevas?- puse mi mejor cara de imploración.**

**-Esta bien- dijo a la vez que un suspiro escapaba d su boca.- Pero no lo hagas mas, ¿si?**

**-Si- respondí contenta de haber logrado mi cometido.**

**Al salir de la casa, una brisa bastante fresca golpeo mi cara, dejando atrás mi repentina felicidad. Caí en la realidad. Lo que había pedido seria duro de afrontar.**

**-Nada que no puedas hacer Bella- dijo Jasper, respondiendo, inconscientemente, a mis pensamientos.**

**Subimos al auto y comenzamos el camino hacia el funeral. **

**Las nubes cubrían Forks, una gran tormenta se avecinaba y eso no me ponía muy feliz, al contrario me ponía peor. la lluvia no es una de mis cosas favoritas y menos en estos momentos. Al clima no parecía importarle mi estado de ánimo y en instantes mas el agua ya corría por las ventanillas del auto, al igual que las lágrimas por mi rostro. Antes de que Jasper interviniera en mis emociones procedí a explicarme.**

**-Se que no te hace nada bien que yo este así, pero déjame aunque sea llorar un rato para descargar todo esto que llevo aquí- dije, señalando mi pecho.**

**-Este bien, a veces olvido lo que se siente llorar para poder sentirse... mejor.**

**No cruzamos más palabras durante el trayecto, hasta que Un detalle en la distancia atrajo mi atención. **

**Era el auto de Mike que yacía, al costado de la carretera, todo despedazado. Una ambulancia estaba junto a el, con Emmet y Carlisle ayudando a los enfermeros. Jasper aminoró la velocidad hasta llegar al lugar de los hechos.**

**-Espera aquí- dijo al ver mi amague de bajarme.**

**Vi que Jasper habló con ellos y que Carlisle, por alguna extraña razón, asentía con la cabeza. Al subir al auto me comunico lo sucedido.**

**-Emmet y Carlisle acompañaran a la ambulancia, dentro están Mike y su padre...- no dijo que estuvieran bien, pero preferí no interrumpirlo- Carlisle esta de acuerdo con que te lleve al funeral; Edward esta yendo con Esme, Alice, Rosalie y tu madre hacia allá... y...- se detuvo, no se porque.**

**-Bien, no quiero llegar tarde- respondí mientras miraba el reloj.**

**El motor volvió a arrancar y partimos hacia nuestro destino. No tardamos mucho, solo 15 minutos mas. **

**-Jasper, dime algo, ¿fue un accidente?**

**-¿Lo de Mike?**

**-Si**

**-Mira, sabes ya que hay gente buscándote... no por nada pasan estas cosas...**

**Aparcó el auto a unas cuadras y prosiguió.**

**-¿Entiendes porque Edward no quería que vinieras?- tomo aire y continuo.- Son tiempos muy peligrosos, entre las visiones de Alice, los llamados, las muertes y extraños accidentes... Bella, debemos cuidarte, eres lo único por lo que Edward vive.**

**Esas palabras me dejaron atónita y sin aliento. Ya no sabía que hacer, si bajarme e ir caminando o quedarme allí con Jasper.**


	14. El amor puede más que todo

Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14. El amor puede más que todo.**

**Finalmente lo decidí, quería estar con Edward, él era el único que podía consolarme.**

**Baje del auto haciendo caso omiso a lo que Jasper me decía, pero no pude seguir avanzando porque se paró delante mió.**

**-accedí a traerte, no causes problemas, jamás podría perdonarme si algo te sucede, espérame; iré contigo.**

**Asentí con mi cabeza y seguimos caminando el tramo que nos separaba del cementerio; para mi sorpresa Edward estaba esperando en la puerta.**

**-ya viste lo que le paso a Mike, estas contenta? Es posible que se hayan enterado que estabas en camino y lo atacaran a el pensando que eras tu. Bella… intenta pensar las cosas antes de actuar.**

**No pude soportar oír lo que me decía, yo había ido hasta allí para verlo, quería que me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero al recibirme de esta manera me sentí frustrada e inconscientemente le pegue una cachetada; se que no le dolió en lo mas mínimo (no utilicé demasiada fuerza para no lastimar mi mano nuevamente) pero se notaba que estaba sorprendido, escondiendo mis lagrimas dí media vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi madre. Antes de llegar a ella susurre para que Edward me oyera.. "que ni se te ocurra hablarme."**

**Me pase todo el día llorando, pensando en todo lo que siempre le oculté a Charlie que ya nunca podría contarle…**

**Cuando era tiempo de volver, me subí al sheep de Emmet (que había llegado más tarde) junto con mi madre y Rose.**

**Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y Alice fueron en otro vehiculo y Edward partió solo en su volvo, pero tomó otra dirección.**

**-Emmet…. Sabes de casualidad que le ocurrió a mi camioneta?**

**-tendrías que preguntarle a Carlisle o a Jasper, ellos fueron quienes revisaron los restos de tu casa.- nadie mas habló durante el viaje.**

**Mi madre dijo que quería volver a su casa, y Alice se ofreció a quedarse allí con ella hasta que mejorara. No hubo discusiones sobre el tema; mientras ella no estaba yo ocuparía su habitación, no quería estar con Edward.**

**Así pasaron un par de semanas… sin hablarnos siquiera… **

**Hasta que un día Carlisle entró con las noticias sobre Mike y su padre.**

**-que ocurrió? Van a estar bien?.- yo estaba realmente preocupada, me sentía culpable, tal vez Edward tuviera razón y fuese mi culpa.**

**-vivirán… Mike va a estar un tiempo sin poder caminar y deberá hacer rehabilitación, calculo que en un año estará bien… pero su padre…- hizo una pausa.- el no podrá volver a caminar, así que tu amigo deberá encargarse de la tienda.-Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, no era posible que por mi culpa tanta gente estuviera sufriendo.- Bella… también creo conveniente que no salgas de aquí por un tiempo.**

**-esta bien….- aunque no me gustaba la idea, no quería que siguieran sucediendo estas cosas, sentía deseos de correr hacia la Push y abrazar a mi Jake. **

**Ese día fue uno de los más duros de todos y no pude dejar de llorar; estaba tan mal que decidí pedirle perdón a Edward, aunque estaba convencida que no aceptaría mis disculpas.**

**Caminé hacia su habitación y toque la puerta, no me contestó; pero me abrió la puerta..**

**-Edward….. Yo….. Por favor háblame!- las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro como cascadas, lo abracé, me abalancé sobre él llorando como una tonta.**

**-Bella…. No estoy enfadado, no te hablaba porque me dijiste que no lo hiciera.- cerró la puerta tras de si y me empujo al sillón, besándome como nunca antes lo había hecho… fue un momento mágico; no podía creerlo.. Seguía llorando, pero ahora de felicidad.**

**-Bella te amo… no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, no me importa si debo morir.. Mientras este contigo no debes preocuparte; confía en mi… te amo.**

**En eso… el vidrio de la habitación se rompió, algo cayó en el piso; Edward me soltó unos instantes para tomarlo… era mi álbum de fotos.. Y estaba intacto, quien fuera que estaba atacándome lo había tomado y por eso sabia de mis seres queridos.**

**Al abrirlo la foto en la que estoy con edward callo al piso con el dorso hacia arriba, había algo escrito allí. "si sigues interfiriendo serás el próximo".**

**Solo recuerdo que me desmaye….**

--

PERDON el atraso! :(

Con el colegio y que estoy escribiendo otra cosa se me complico mucho

Saben que?

Estoy haciendo una historia que es mía propia…

No es un fic

No se puede subir aca no?

Porque me parece que esta buena…

Capaz en algún momento les dejo una parte a ver si les gusta


End file.
